Happy Birthday Goku
by kerumica
Summary: Written for saiyuki time challenge on LJ. It's their first time and it's Goku's birthday. What could possibly go wrong?


Title: Happy Birthday Goku

Pairing: 39

Warning/Rating: pg13+ (Lots of cursing. Lots)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Leave me be.

A/N: It's their first time. It's also Goku's birthday. What could possible go wrong? Everything. Written for saiyukitime on LJ.

* * *

"So, that was uh..."

"Yeah. Look, sorry about that."

"Oh, hey, don't worry. I mean, it was the first time, right? Stuff like that's bound to happen."

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting…you know…_that_. So, what do we do now?"

"I guess we should clean up. I'll go get some towels."

"OK. Maybe we should crack the window, too."

"Why?"

"Uhm, well, I know things didn't go as expected…"

"I told you not to worry about that. It's fine really."

"Well, no, not that. It's just, the room kind of smells and well, you know…"

"Ah, yes. Ever the wise man."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Let me help. I made the mess."

Sanzo stood up from the bed and made his way toward the bathroom. He suddenly had the urge to sneeze and when he closed his eyes, he walked right into a chair, stubbing his toe.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he yelled as he hopped around on one foot. He tried to make his way back to the bed, but he stepped on something slicked and lost his footing. His arms flew out to grab a hold of something, anything, but it was too late. Sanzo landed on his ass with a dull thump.

"Fuuuuuck!!"

"Shit, Sanzo. Are you ok?" Goku asked, kneeling next to Sanzo.

"Godfuckingdammit! Could this night get any worse?"

Goku leaned in to kiss his potential lover when Sanzo turned away.

"Sanzo?"

"How can you stand being here with me? This was supposed to be so special. But of course, the fucking gods have it out for me…"

"Sanzo…"

"…I mean you barely touched me and come all over you…like I've sprung a fucking leak…"

"Sanzo, it's…"

"…and then like some virgin, fucking school girl, I throw up all over the bed …"

"…ok, I'm…"

"…and let's not forget about the fucking cucumbers. I told that stupid cow 'No cucumbers', but did she listen…"

"…we can always…"

"…that whore was too busy throwing her tits in that bastard kappa's face and probably didn't remember until…"

"…there will be…"

"…and now I'm covered in hives. Fucking hives! I ought to go down there…"

"Sanzo!"

Sanzo stopped his rant and looked over at the young man who had won his heart. "Why don't I run you a bath? I've still got some of that pink stuff Hakkai gave me from when I got poison ivy. It might help with your itching. While you're doing that, I'll take a shower over in Gojyo's room and straighten up in here."

"But…" Goku put his finger to Sanzo's lips.

"No buts. It really is ok. I want this as much as you but we can wait, really." He looked at the monk's disappointed face. "Although, the night's still young and we've plenty of time till sunrise."

Sanzo gave a slight smile that truly warmed Goku's heart. He had the priest remain on the floor and went to prepare the bath for him. When he was done, he helped the slightly injured older man towards the bathroom.

"I'll take care of everything out here. You just relax, okay?"

"Mmmm" was all the blonde said as he soaked his tired, aching, itchy body in the warm water.

Sanzo woke up to someone calling him. "Sanzo? Are you awake?"

"Uh, yeah." He realized he had fallen asleep and just how cold the water had gotten. He stood, pulling the drain and proceed to pat himself dry with a towel Goku had brought him. He made his way back into the bedroom and stopped in the doorway.

Goku was lying on the bed, in all of his naked glory, waiting for Sanzo.

"So, shall we try this again?"

Sanzo smirked as he made his way to the bed. He dropped his towel before crawling over to the young man. He leaned down to kiss him when he heard a loud moan and suddenly…

"FUCKKITYFUCKFUCK!!"

Apparently the bed had seen better days and was on its last leg. One of the rails had finally snapped and now the bed was….

"GODFUCKINGDAMMIT! YOU STUPID HAG!! CUT THIS SHIT OUT IMMEDIATELY!"

…_**up in heaven…**_

"Achoo!"

"Bless you, Merciful Goddess."

"Thank you, Jiroshen"

…_**back on earth…**_

Goku finally managed to calm Sanzo down enough so that he could fall asleep.

"Mmm, I'm sorry Goku. Happy Birthday. I love you."

Goku's breath caught. He never thought he would hear Sanzo say those words to him, let alone be the first on to say it.

"I love you too, Sanzo."

They both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms and tried to forget the disastrous _first time_. Besides, birthdays last twenty-four hours, so there was still time.


End file.
